A Moment on Film
by blushbaby
Summary: Bella Swan is a model, who is hired to do a shoot with the Famous Edward Masen. Will romance bloom on set or will these two fight of their automatic attraction to one another. All human, ExB. Rated T. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Alright guys, this is my first fanfic ever. So please be nice. I know I'm not the best writer, that's more of my cousin's forte, but I do enjoy it. So no flames please?**

**Thanks to my cousin, Imma Vampire for the inspiration and motivation. Her stories rock! Go check them out. **

**

* * *

**

C H A P T E R O N E

* * *

The sun beat down on me in a soft hazy glow. Its warm rays hugged my skin, sinking into it to give me a perfect tan. I felt the cool breeze drift across my face and smiled. This was the life. No worries, no cares, just me, the beach, and the gorgeous cabana boy serving me tropical drinks…

_Rrriiiiinngggg! Rrriiiiinngggg! _

I was snapped awake by my obnoxious telephone ringing by my ear. I picked it up groggily and blindly pressed the talk button. I leaned back into my pillow and sighed heavily, tossing an arm over my eyes to prevent the blinding light from reaching them. "Hello?" I mumbled slowly.

"Bella, it's me, Jessica." I sighed and rolled my eyes behind my shut lids. Why on earth was Jessica calling so early?

"Jess, it's too early for calls." I complained. I heard the soft taps of the computer in the background as she typed. She sighed heavily.

"Bella, it's almost noon. I waited to call you as long as I could." She said, slightly irritated. I yawned.

"Fine, what is it?" I asked, slowly losing consciousness.

"Bella, I got you a job." Those words were all I needed. I shot up in shock, my arm leaving my eyes, letting the light blind them for a moment as I tried to process her words. "There is a spread in Vogue about some famous actor and they want you to model with him." She explained. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Who is it?" I asked, finally able to regain my voice. Jessica giggled.

"You'll see Bella." I nodded and slipped out of bed.

"When do I start?" I asked. Jessica sighed.

"Well they want you to come down to a meeting at three thirty to meet with the photographer and designers, then the actual shoot starts tomorrow." She informed me. I nodded and dashed around my apartment, looking for a clean towel.

"Great, I'm going to hop in the shower then I'll be over there. Thank you so much Jess. I owe you one." I heard her laugh.

"I know you do Bella. See you there." I hung up the phone and tossed it on my bed. I heard a low hiss and looked over to see Samson glaring at me. I walked over and kissed his head before scratching his ear.

"Sorry Sammy. I didn't see you there." He meowed and laid his head back on his pillow. I laughed and headed for the shower.

I arrived at the building with four minutes to spare. I rushed up to the 23 floor and stepped out, to be greeted by Jessica. She had her hair pulled back and a power suit on. She glanced at me and fixed my collar before nodding in approval.

"Are you ready for this Bella?" she asked smiling. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and nodded.

"Yes, thank you again Jess." She smiled and walked into the room. I walked in behind her and felt my heart stop. There, sitting at the table, was Edward Masen. I felt my heart flutter. He had been my favorite actor since his debut film, Twilight. He looked up at me, his green eyes piercing. I shook myself mentally and pulled on a smile. He stood up and grinned.

"Mr. Masen, this is Isabella Swan. She is going to be modeling with you in the shoot." I reached out and shook his hand. The touch of his skin sent shock waves up my arm, through my body.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan." He said smoothly. I smiled.

"Bella, please." He nodded and released my hand. I smiled and sat across from him at the table. I looked over at the head of the table to see Esme Cullen smiling at me. She stood up and rushed to my side, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Oh Bella, I'm so excited you are going to be modeling for me. I specifically requested you for this shoot." She cried excitedly. I felt my smile widen.

"Oh thank you Esme, that really means so much to me. I'm very excited as well." I gushed. She grinned and returned to her place at the table. I saw Carlisle sitting next to her and he sent me a wave and a warm smile. I nodded back, grinning like a fool.

"So, shall we get down to it?" I looked up as Carlisle spoke. Esme nodded.

"Of course, we have the interview to do today, but tomorrow is the shoot. I have a wide variety of designs for it, all based on Edward's new movie, Breaking Dawn." Edward nodded slowly. Esme showed us the designs and I smiled in excitement. This was going to be a fun shoot.

After the meeting, I stepped outside to let Jessica speak to Carlisle and Esme. I wandered over to the bathroom and spotted the drinking fountain. I took a sip before a thought hit me. I smiled and walked through the office until I spotted a familiar secretary's desk. I smiled and walked up to Angela. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Bella! How are you?" I smiled.

"I'm great, is Alice in?" she nodded.

"Go right on in." I thanked her before slipping into Alice's office. Alice's office was huge and gorgeous. The entire back wall was set cork board, posted with all sorts of designs and articles. To the left, there was a giant window, looking over the city and to the right, was a large drawing board with more pictures posted above. Alice was on her phone, facing the window and talking animatedly. I slipped in silently and sat on the dark leather couch while she finished her call.

"No I said I wanted Prada not Fendi!" she cried into the phone. "No, I specifically told you the bag I wanted. It matches perfectly." She paused. "Well then go pick it up!" she screamed, her little hands flying above her head. "No, no. That's fine. Did the Hermes scarves arrive yet?" she sighed. "Good, and I'll go talk to Yves Saint Laurent about that jacket. Yes, alright. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned toward her desk. She plopped into the chair heavily and sighed before typing away on the computer. It took her three whole minutes to notice I was there. "Bella!" she screamed, jumping up. I smiled. "I didn't even notice you were here!" she said pulling me into a hug. I smiled.

"I know. It's alright though. I just wanted to say hi." She sat next to me on the couch and smiled.

"That's so sweet! Have you eaten lunch yet?" I nodded and she shrugged. "Alright, next time." I laughed and agreed. "Oh Bella, I have something for you." She said smiling. I frowned and she jumped up. She danced over to her desk and pulled out a shopping bag. She brought it over and set it in front of me. "Here, it's left over from a shoot yesterday and I wanted you to have it. It just works so well with you." She said grinning. I bit my lip as I pulled the dress out of the bag. It was a deep, navy blue halter top with an open back. It was floor length and was made out of satin. It was absolutely stunning.

"Alice this is too much." I protested. Alice shushed me with a look.

"Nonsense. You can wear it to the Gala next week." She said smiling. I sighed.

"Alright, thank you." She nodded and I carefully folded the dress back in the bag. "Well, I should get going. I forgot to feed Sammy and you know how he gets." Alice giggled.

"Kind of like your brothers when they don't get fed." I nodded. "Oh that reminds me, are you going to come over to my place tonight? I think Jazz worries about you being all alone in that apartment and we all miss you. We need to catch up." I nodded and stood.

"Sure, I'm still coming. Don't worry about it." Alice grinned and hoped up.

"Great, I'll see you tonight then. Seven o'clock." She said hugging me. I nodded and slipped out of the office.

**Yes? Maybe? Please send me your thoughts! I want to hear them! Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

**Alright, I'm really really sorry about this guys but my life has just taken a turn for the worst. My kids are home this summer and we're getting kicked out of our appartment so I don't know what we are even going to do. I don't think I'll be able to finish this story. So my wonderful cousin has promised to take over for me. She's a better writer anyway. **

**her name is: Imma Vampire **

**and she has written so many wonderful stories. So if you haven't seen her work yet, look for her. She'll be picking up this story for me until I can get my life under better control. She's under my favorites if you want to look for her. Again I'm really sorry but I just can't right now.**

**Thank you to everyone who encouraged me.**

**You mean a lot.**

**Sincerely,**

**Holly**


End file.
